JUGÉE CRIMINELLE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Et si votre attirance était jugée criminelle, vous croyez que vous arrêteriez ? /!\ Inceste


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
**Pairing : ItaSasu**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance, Incest **  
**Influence : Élite **

**Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli !**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé : Et si votre attirance était jugée criminelle, vous croyez que vous arrêteriez ? ****vous ne savez pas ce que s'est d'être hanté par ces idées, je vis un véritable enfer, je déteste toutes ses pensées et je me déteste encore plus de les avoir, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai surtout peur de ce que je pourrais faire…*Good Doctor**

* * *

Sasuke passa le portail de sa maison en fin de journée.

Il rentrait des cours à pied, même si son père insistait pour que le chauffeur personnel le reconduise. Montrer son argent était chose commune dans leur monde mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Malgré son éducation et son école sélective, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un garçon boursier et une fille dont sa richesse ne dépendait que de l'homme que sa mère avait épousé. Leur amitié était récente, depuis le départ d'Itachi, son frère, à l'étranger.

Itachi l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain et, il avait fallu ça, pour se rendre compte à quel point Sasuke s'était enfermé dans une bulle avec son aîné. Cette bulle avait éclaté un soir d'été, après son anniversaire en juillet, et il s'était senti perdu, à la dérive. Naruto et Sakura l'avaient aidé à retrouver le chemin.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en voyant la voiture de son père déjà dans la cour. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. À vrai dire, son père ne rentrait jamais avant la nuit et partait toujours avant le matin, un vrai mordu de travail. Sasuke se demandait encore pourquoi sa mère restait mariée à un homme fantôme.

Quand il passa la porte de la maison, il entendit son père parler, sûrement au téléphone. Il traversa l'entrée pour rejoindre directement sa mère à la cuisine qui faisait un gâteau, à l'odeur. Il la salua d'un baiser sur la joue.

Même si l'adolescence et la disparition de son frère avait eu raison de son côté tactile, il mettait un point d'honneur à montrer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Elle souffrait trop de l'absence de son père et du départ d'Itachi pour qu'il lui rajoute un poids affectif en plus.

Alors qu'il allait demander pourquoi Fugaku, son père, était déjà rentré, sa mère lui prit les mains, le visage plus pétillant que jamais. Elle ne feignait pas son bonheur.

\- Il y a une surprise pour toi.

Voilà la raison de la présence de son père mais la surprise devait vraiment être très grosse pour qu'il soit là.

Sa mère, Mikoto, regarda derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule. Sasuke se retourna, se figeant sur place. Son frère se tenait à deux pas de lui, le fixant. Ses onyx, si semblables aux siens, le ramenèrent aussitôt à leur dernier jour ensemble.

_Sasuke, assis sur son lit, profitait du ventilateur sur son bureau pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Il se recula dans un angle, allongea ses jambes tout en reprenant le brumisateur en bouteille. _

_Il faisait vraiment trop chaud. _

_Sasuke venait de fêter ses 16 ans la semaine dernière et ses parents étaient partis à l'étranger. Lui, avait préféré rester avec son aîné à la maison de vacances dans le sud. Mikoto et Fugaku les rejoignaient __le len__demain._

_Dans un sens, Sasuke était pressé qu'ils rentrent car c'était un enfer de vivre seul avec son aîné. Itachi était parfait comme grand-frère, tout le monde rêvait d'avoir un frère comme lui. Itachi avait toujours pris soin de lui depuis sa naissance, il ne se souvint pas d'un jour important où Itachi n'avait pas été là, contrairement à Fugaku. Tout le monde en rêvait sauf Sasuke. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec Itachi. C'était trop dur._

_Il ne se souvenait plus exactement à partir de quand, il avait cessé de voir Itachi comme son frère mais plutôt comme une tentation. Une tentation était souvent interdite, la sienne était criminelle. Et celle de son frère également. _

_Au départ, il avait simplement associé son attirance et un désir pour les hommes, à son homosexualité. Seulement, après avoir fait des préliminaires avec des hommes, rien ne changeât, le visage d'Itachi était toujours la dernière image traversant son esprit avant d'éjaculer. Son corps était la première image qui le faisait durcir. Comme maintenant._

_Sasuke se remit de la brume sur le visage pour le refroidir mais rien n'y faisait. Les gouttes d'eau s'écoulèrent sur son torse jusqu'à se perdre sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il glissa sa main contre, jouant avec, avant de se décider à franchir la barrière. Il empoigna son membre, serrant fortement, comme pour se punir d'avoir ce genre de pensées mais ça ne fit que durcir davantage entre ses doigts. _

_Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de taire son attirance, il essayait encore aujourd'hui mais ça devenait compliqué à cause du regard d'Itachi sur lui. Sasuke pensait se faire des idées mais un soir, Itachi était rentré bourré. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sasuke l'avait couché, le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre et c'était arrivé d'un coup Itachi lui avait crocheter la nuque pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'était endormi comme une masse après s'être excuser de ressentir tout ça pour lui. _

_Après cet épisode, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Ils n'étaient pas lâche mais en parler en face reviendrait à lever une vérité qui était trop dur à assumer. Pour lui et encore plus pour Itachi qui était le grand-frère et qui désirait un mineur qui en plus était son cadet. Leur relation avait changé sans pour autant être différente. Ils gardaient ce lien unique et étroit, tellement étroit qu'ils étaient sur le fil du rasoir, à un fil de franchir la ligne interdite._

_Malade ? Sasuke l'était sûrement mais aucun traitement ne pourrait le guérir. On ne guérissait pas de l'amour._

_Sasuke accéléra son mouvement de poignet tout en se caressant le torse. Il revivait ce baiser, encore et encore, ainsi que le peu qu'il voyait de son aîné quand il sortait de la douche ou qu'ils allaient à la piscine. _

\- _Sasuke tu veux aller à la piscine ? demanda son frère en entrant sans frapper dans sa chambre._

_Itachi se figea à l'entrée de sa chambre et Sasuke s'arrêta. Il rouvrit les yeux rempli désir pour les planter directement sur son aîné. Ce dernier ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, mangeant son corps du regard, avant de tourner les talons._

\- _Itachi, gémit-il sans pouvoir contrôler sa bouche._

_Sasuke reprit ses mouvements, il se laissa transporter par la fièvre du moment, la chaleur de l'été lui montait à la tête, ça allait être fatal. Itachi fondit sur lui, sa main encerclant son poignet._

\- _Arrête ça, Sasuke._

\- _Et ce que toi… tu y arrives quand tu te touches en m'imaginant ainsi ? osa-t-il demander__._

_La prise de son frère se fit plus forte et tremblante. Sasuke couina mais ne se démonta pas. Il captura les lèvres d'Itachi, sa main libre s'accrochant à ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Itachi n'en fit rien, bien au contraire, il glissa sa main dans le boxer pour prendre la suite de ses caresses._

_Ils franchissaient la ligne. _

_Itachi l'accula contre l'angle, força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et le pompa plus énergiquement. _

\- _Plus, réclama Sasuke en appuyant une de ses mains sur celle d'Itachi, l'incitant à descendre plus bas._

\- _On ne devrait pas, dit Itachi, douloureusement._

_Sasuke ne le supplia pas seulement du regard :_

\- _S'il te plait grand-frère._

_C'était risqué et pourtant, Sasuke savait qu'il jouait sur une corde sensible. Itachi n'avait jamais rien su refuser à son cadet._

_Itachi glissa sa main jusqu'à son anus et titilla son entrée. Sasuke glissa sa main au même endroit et poussa sur celle de son aîné pour le forcer à rentrer dans son corps._

\- _Je le veux Itachi, s'il te plait, offre-nous ce moment. Offre-moi la première fois dont je rêve toutes les nuits._

_XxX_

_Sasuke était allongé dans son lit tandis qu'Itachi enfilait une capote puis il s'allongea de tout son long. Itachi mit ses mains dans les cheveux transpirant de son __cadet__, dégageant son visage. _

\- _Tu es tellement beau Sasuke._

_S'il n'avait plus la boule dans sa gorge, Sasuke lui retournerait le compliment. Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas, il appréhendait la suite bien qu'il la désirait depuis longtemps. _

_Sasuke écarta les cuisses et guida le sexe d'Itachi jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps. Il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir, il voulait juste se libérer de tout ça. _

_Itachi poussa, rentrant doucement en lui._

_La suite fut comme un rêve qui se transforma en cauchemar le lendemain matin. Itachi était parti, laissant un mot à ses parents et à lui, leur expliquant qu'une opportunité à l'étranger l'avait obligé à s'en aller. Là où Fugaku y avait vu la meilleure décision pour son avenir, Sasuke y avait vu un abandon. _

Mikoto le sortit de ce souvenir en se mettant entre eux, prenant leur main dans les siennes.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, mes deux garçons enfin réunis. Ça faisait longtemps.

Puis elle les ramena contre elle, chacun prit place contre son flan, la tête dans son cou. Est-ce que leur mère se rendait compte à quel point ses mots étaient douloureux ? À quel point leur rappeler qu'ils étaient apparentés était tuant ? Non, elle n'en savait rien mais Sasuke oui, c'est pourquoi, il n'hésita à infliger le coup de grâce :

\- Bienvenu à la maison grand-frère.

Sasuke avait mal et il espérait, dans ses mots, faire autant de mal à Itachi que ce dernier lui en avait fait en disparaissant de sa vie.

XxX

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Après qu'il soit rentré pour découvrir Itachi, il avait passé la fin d'après-midi et le repas avec ses parents pour écouter la vie de son grand-frère. Une vie vécue sans lui. Sasuke tint jusqu'au plat chaud mais écourtât le diner avant le dessert, prétextant des devoirs à faire. Son père n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, au contraire, sa mère fût la moue et son frère le fixait de ses yeux noirs sans rien lui dire, comme depuis le départ.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir car il ne comprenait pas le retour d'Itachi, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas logique. Son grand-frère était parti pour s'éloigner de lui, il en était persuadé, alors pourquoi revenir après seulement un an ? Ou peut-être qu'il se trompait depuis le début, peut-être qu'Itachi était réellement parti pour une opportunité…

Quand son ventre réclama le gâteau de sa mère et sa bouche de l'eau pour s'hydrater, il sortit de son lit et descendit à la cuisine. Sasuke trouva l'eau sans difficulté dans le frigo mais pas le gâteau. La cuisine étant ouverte sur la salle à manger et sur le salon, il se tourna en direction de la grande table où ils avaient diné mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Cependant, il sursauta légèrement en découvrant une silhouette de dos sur le canapé. Il reconnut aussitôt son aîné. Sasuke hésita à s'y rendre avant de se dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fuir. Finalement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Sasuke s'avança, fit le tour du canapé pour faire découvrir Itachi, les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes, une lisseuse sur ses genoux. Il fut à moitié surpris de voir le gâteau sur la petite table du salon. Il retira lentement les lunettes du visage, semblable au sien, les posa à côté du dessert puis chercha le plaid pour couvrir son aîné mais ce dernier s'était réveillé, le fixant.

* * *

Itachi rouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Sasuke. Il l'avait attendu toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, le gâteau avec lui. Il connaissait les faiblesses de son cadet, tout comme il connaissait les siennes. Sa pire se trouvait devant lui son précieux petit-frère.

Tandis qu'Itachi n'avait pas changé en un an, ses parents lui avaient confirmé, Sasuke également. Ce dernier n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de l'année dernière. Il semblait plus adulte, plus froid et distant, surtout avec lui. Est-ce qu'il en allait de même avec les autres hommes qui lui tournaient autour ?

Ça faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était revenu chez lui et déjà, ses pensées interdites revenaient le hanter. Il se mentait à lui-même, elles n'étaient jamais parties.

Sa première pensée, il avait tenté de la noyer.

_Itachi leva la main pour commander un autre verre d'alcool fort. Le barman lui servit, tout en l'informant que ça serait le dernier. Il grogna, sans pour autant faire un scandale. À la fermeture, il appela l'un de ses amis, pas le plus proche mais celui dont il avait le plus besoin à ce moment-là Hidan. _

_Hidan vint le récupérer et le reconduisit chez lui._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Itachi, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois prendre le mauvais chemin._

_Itachi pensait être maître de lui, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, il se trompait. Sa bouche se libéra, comme si elle savait, à cet instant, ce qui était le mieux pour lui contrairement à sa tête et son cœur. _

\- _Pardonne-moi parce que j'ai péché._

_Hidan l'arrêta aussitôt, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore prêtre, même s'il allait bientôt embrasser la foi de Dieu. Selon ce qu'Itachi lui disait, il ne pourrait garder le secret. Ça ne le stoppa pas pour autant. Si Itachi devait être arrêté et jeté en prison, ça ne serait pas plus mal dans un sens. Ça l'empêcherait peut-être de passer à l'acte._

\- _J'ai eu une pensée obscène pour un jeune garçon qui m'est interdit._

_Cette nuit, il avait joui dans son caleçon comme un adolescent prépubère en rêvant de lui prenant Sasuke dans la douche._

\- _L'homosexualité n'est plus condamnable dans notre société, lui rappela Hidan, quel âge a-t-il ?_

\- _Il va avoir 16ans dans quelques mois._

_Hidan soupira, de soulagement. Itachi se retint de lui dire que s'il avait eu ce genre de pensée pour son frère alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras pour faire cesser ses pleurs d'enfant ou quand il dormait avec lui pour calmer ses peurs nocturnes, il ne serait plus là pour en parler. Itachi se serait coupé les veines depuis longtemps. _

\- _Crois-tu que tu puisses attendre ses quelques mois, voire même sa majorité ?_

_Il ne répondit pas car, il n'en était pas sûr, pas avec Sasuke à ses côtés, tous les jours._

\- _Ce n'est pas cela, le véritable problème, détourna-t-il._

\- _Alors quel est-il ?_

_Hidan s'arrêta devant chez lui et Itachi leva les yeux sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke qui donnait sur le portail. Son cadet ne dormait toujours pas. Il resta silencieux trop longtemps pour donner l'espoir à son ami de dire la vérité. Cette discussion n'était pas terminée mais pour ce soir, si._

\- _J'envoie un message à ton frère pour qu'il te récupère._

_Itachi mit trop de temps à l'en dissuader que déjà, Sasuke regardait par sa fenêtre._

\- _Merci de m'avoir ramené._

\- _Je serais toujours là pour toi, de jour, comme de nuit. _

_Sasuke vint le cueillir à l'entrée du portail. Il l'aida à remonter discrètement dans sa chambre pour que leur père ne lui tombe pas dessus. _

_Leur père, à tous les deux. _

_Sasuke l'allongea dans son lit puis s'approcha de son visage pour lui dégager ses longs cheveux, trop près. Sans vraiment réfléchir à autre chose que les lèvres fines de son cadet qu'il voulait goûter, il crocheta la nuque de Sasuke et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le baiser ne fut que plus douloureux et tortueux car Itachi ne voulait jamais qu'il s'arrête. Cette bouche contre la sienne, il savait qu'il la voudrait encore, il savait que ça ne lui suffirait jamais._

\- _Je suis tellement désolé de ressentir ça pour toi Sasuke, lui avoua-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de tomber comme une masse._

Itachi regardait les lèvres de Sasuke. Il serait si facile de céder, une troisième fois à la tentation. Après tout, il était déjà condamné pour avoir péché et maudit par les dieux depuis sa naissance. Sinon comme expliquer que la personne qu'il aimait et désirait plus que n'importe qui au monde était née de son parent.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti Itachi ?

Sasuke n'avait jamais cru à son mot, inventé de toute pièce en quelques minutes avant de prendre la fuite grâce à Hidan.

\- Pour essayer de t'oublier.

\- As-tu réussi ? demanda Sasuke en prenant place sur le canapé, au plus proche de lui.

\- Je le pensais.

Itachi laissa Sasuke rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Il était incapable de repousser son cadet, il n'en avait plus envie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu grand-frère ?

Il avait inventé une dizaine d'excuse dans sa tête pourtant seule la vérité sortit de sa bouche, il lui devait.

\- Parce que j'ai échoué lamentablement.

Sasuke combla la distance, leur offrant ce baiser de délivrance dont ils avaient rêvé à chaque seconde depuis leur séparation.

**XxX**

La sonnerie de l'établissement résonna, signalant la fin des cours. Sasuke se leva, au même titre que les autres élèves. Le professeur donna plusieurs chapitres à réviser pour la semaine d'après avant de les autoriser à sortir. Naruto lui sauta au cou dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'échapper cette fois, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive depuis mercredi !

Sasuke soupira, son ami n'allait pas le lâcher. Il devenait insupportable quand il voulait quelque chose. Il attendit d'être sorti de l'établissement et d'attendre les filles pour lui avouer le retour de son aîné. Naruto le regarda un peu perplexe.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je suppose…

Ce que Sasuke aimait chez Naruto, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Son visage disait qu'une chose le tracassait et Sasuke savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Naruto avait peur que Sasuke redevienne comme avant, enfermé dans une bulle avec son aîné. À cet époque-là, il n'avait que faire de Naruto et Sakura, de tous les autres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien entre nous.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne tout en signalant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Ça le fit sourire.

\- Et puis de toute façon, il s'est pris un appartement, je ne le verrais plus aussi souvent.

Quand Naruto appris que l'appartement n'était pas loin du lycée, il l'obligea presque à les conduire. Son ami avait toujours voulu rencontrer Itachi.

\- Ça vous dit les filles ? demanda Naruto quand Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent.

Sasuke regarda Naruto embrasser Hinata sur la bouche sans se soucier de savoir si c'était interdit ou non. Il était jaloux et non parce que Sasuke et Naruto avaient été amants le temps d'une nuit. Il l'était car il ne risquait pas la prison ou le dégout du monde pour ses sentiments.

\- Si ça ne dérange pas Sasuke et son frère, oui.

Hinata était toujours attentive aux autres, l'une de ses plus belles qualités.

Ils se mirent en route, dans la même ambiance que d'habitude. Naruto parlant sans arrêt, Sakura lui répondant avec la même vivacité, s'engueulant à plusieurs reprises. Hinata rigolait aux chamailleries et Sasuke gardait son éternelle rictus. Il ne regrettait absolument pas que sa bulle éclatât.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Itachi et Sasuke pria pour qu'il n'y ait personne en sonnant à l'interphone. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas et Itachi les invita à monter.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, dirent-ils à l'unisson en passant la porte.

Itachi les accueilli en costume trois pièces gris anthracite, faisant rougir tout le monde mais pour différente raison. Naruto de jalousie tandis que Sasuke et les filles de désir.

\- Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais me changer. Il y a de quoi grignoter dans les placards et boire dans le frigo.

Sasuke suivit Itachi du regard qui disparut dans le couloir. Quand ce dernier revint, il était simplement habillé d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de jogging mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de trouver son frère désirable. Il resta silencieux, laissant Naruto mener l'échange. Il était curieux d'Itachi et Sasuke ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami, tout le monde était curieux de son aîné. Naruto avait cependant, une autre raison d'être aussi curieux.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Hinata dû rentrer et Naruto décida de la raccompagner. Sakura et Sasuke se levèrent pour partir avec eux

\- Tu veux rester manger à la maison ce soir ? demanda Itachi à Sasuke.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition et pour cause, Itachi était parti tout de suite après leur baiser mercredi, s'échappant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Naruto récupéra Sakura dans le hall et se proposa de la ramener également. La porte se referma, laissant les deux frères, seuls, dans un appartement. Sans facteurs possible pour les arrêter.

\- Est-ce qu'Hinata sait que son petit-ami a couché avec toi ?

Sasuke ne fut pas surpris qu'en une heure Itachi arrivât à cerner ses amis et les relations qu'il avait avec eux mais il trouva cela bas comme barrière à ériger.

_Naruto l'embrassait bien, même très bien, tout était bon dans les gestes et dans les attentions mais ce n'est pas ce que Sasuke voulait. Ce que Sasuke voulait se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. _

\- _Est-ce que tu es sûr Sasuke ? demanda Naruto après avoir mis la capote._

_Naruto était vraiment l'amant parfait, se souciant de son partenaire avant lui. Ça aurait tellement plus simple de tomber amoureux de lui. _

_Sasuke avait décidé de se rendre à la soirée post rentrée chez Karin, une des pestes du lycée. Il y était allé dans l'intention de se souler pour oublier le départ d'Itachi et il se retrouvait dans la chambre d'ami, dans le lit avec Naruto. Ce n'était pas prévu. Le boursier de l'école l'avait choppé au début de la soirée et ne l'avait plus lâché. L'alcool aidant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Sasuke le laissât envahir son espace vital et apprît un peu sa vie quant à Naruto, il déliât sa langue sur des choses personnelles. Passer les préjugés, Naruto était une personne unique avec plus de qualité que la plupart des élèves de l'école réuni. C'est ce qui avait conduit Sasuke à l'embrasser et l'amener à l'étage. _

\- _Non, avoua Sasuke en tendant la main pour caresser la joue striée, mais j'en ai besoin. Fais-moi l'amour Naruto._

_Sasuke incita Naruto à s'allonger de tout son long sur lui, il écarta les jambes pour lui laisser la place. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux quand il comprit qu'il allait appartenir à un autre, même si c'était uniquement pour la nuit. Naruto lécha sa larme, lui embrassant les yeux, les joues, le nez, la bouche. _

\- _Sasuke, on n'est pas obligé…_

\- _S'il te plait, ne pars pas, pas toi aussi. _

_Naruto le rassura, lui dit qu'il était là, qu'il le serait toujours puis rentra dans son corps et lui fait l'amour de la plus belle des façons, lentement, langoureusement. _

_XxX_

_Naruto revient dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. Sasuke était encore nu dans le lit, une main sur la tête, triste et désorienté. Il refusa ce que son amant lui tendit._

\- _Je suis désolé Sasuke._

_Ce dernier balaya ses excuses d'une main. Naruto n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'était Sasuke qui avait forcé pour faire l'amour. Il ne le regrettait pas, du moins pas totalement. _

\- _Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?_

_Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, Naruto ne comprendrait pas s'il lui expliquait. Personne ne comprendrait. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que le mois dernier, il avait couché avec son grand-frère Itachi, qu'il en était amoureux depuis son adolescence et que cet amour ne disparaitrait jamais._

\- _Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me le diras ?_

_Sasuke releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les cobalts. Est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait avouer son amour interdit et criminelle ?_

\- _On se dit tout entre amis ?_

_Naruto s'imposa dans son cercle et Sasuke n'y vit aucun inconvénient. La présence de Naruto l'apaisait et il savait qu'elle allait lui devenir indispensable. Surtout avec le départ d'Itachi._

\- _Oui. _

Sasuke ne lui avait encore jamais dit la vérité mais une chose était sûre, Naruto était devenu son meilleur ami. Il se souvint parfaitement du visage décomposé de Sakura en les voyant ensemble à la rentrée. Ils avaient passé sous silence leur nuit ensemble mais elle savait que la soirée chez Karin avait vu leur amitié naître. Tout comme il fît un effort avec Naruto à la soirée, Sasuke fît un effort avec Sakura à l'école. Hinata se rajoutant au groupe par le biais de Sasuke qui connaissait son cousin, Neji, à l'université maintenant.

\- Ça a duré longtemps entre vous ?

La voix d'Itachi le sortit de ses pensées, Sasuke hocha simplement de la tête, de gauche à droite, tout en répondant la première question de son aîné :

\- Oui, Hinata le sait. On lui a dit quand Naruto a décidé d'avoir une vraie relation avec elle. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher et moi non plus.

Naruto eût peur d'être rejeté, Sasuke se doutât qu'Hinata ne le ferait jamais, ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité. Finalement, la révélation poussât Hinata, rouge comme une tomate, à avouer qu'elle avait eu une expérience avec Sakura à cette même soirée. Sasuke se souvint encore de l'éclat de rire de Naruto qui dît à Hinata qu'il s'était bien trouvé et qu'ils pourraient faire des plans à trois. Sasuke ne savait pas s'ils en avaient déjà fait mais ses amis étaient heureux ensemble. Sakura sortait aussi avec quelqu'un, une fille d'une autre école, Ino.

* * *

Itachi savait, avant même son frère, que ce dernier allait lui poser une question sur ses relations pendant son année à l'étranger.

\- Est-ce que tu as été avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Sasuke sans vraiment vouloir la réponse.

Sasuke était masochiste. La réponse allait lui faire du mal.

\- Il y a eu des corps.

Sasuke dévia le regard, cherchant une chose invisible pour éviter son regard. Il le fuyait. Il ne voulait pas savoir le nombre d'homme et de femme à qui il avait donné une partie de lui. Pourtant Itachi refusait que son cadet pense qu'il avait aimé se noyer dans d'autres.

\- Aucun n'a réussi à me satisfaire comme le tien.

Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses mots. Le problème n'était pas de désirer le corps fin et parfait de Sasuke, le problème restait que Sasuke serait pour toujours son petit-frère. Depuis la première fois.

_Itachi n'avait pas prévu de céder, jamais. Pourtant quand il était rentré dans la chambre, trouvant Sasuke se touchant, gémissant sur lui et le provoquant, il avait succombé à la tentation. Comme Eve avait, un jour, mangé la pomme. Était-ce tous ses jours à résister pendant des mois qui avait eu raison de lui ? Ou simplement de voir Sasuke pleinement conscient de sa demande, avec les mêmes désirs interdits que lui._

_Aujourd'hui, il s'était noyé dans le corps de son cadet et que Dieu lui pardonne mais s'il restait une seconde de plus, il recommencerait sans regret. Sasuke était endormi à ses côtés, épuisé de sa première fois. Le jour déclinait et Itachi devait partir immédiatement avant le retour de ses parents et surtout avant le réveil de son cadet sinon il ne partirait jamais. _

_Itachi s'habilla, rassembla quelques affaires et sortit de la maison de vacances où Hidan l'attendait dans une voiture. _

\- _Merci d'être venu aussi vite, dit-il en rentrant._

\- _À n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, lui rappela-t-il. Ça va aller ton petit-frère seul ?_

\- _J'ai couché avec lui. _

_Hidan qui avait démarré, freina brusquement. Itachi mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque. _

\- _Je dois partir Hidan, tout de suite. J'ai pêché avec mon petit-frère. Je n'ai pas eu seulement des pensées incestes, j'ai commis des actes._

_Itachi sentit la main de son ami près de son épaule mais elle se ravisa. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, à du dégoût mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il pensait le trouver auprès d'un futur homme de dieu._

\- _Amène-moi loin, le supplia Itachi. _

_La voiture redémarra dans un silence de plomb. Itachi ne savait pas où Hidan le conduisait À l'église, chez lui, au commissariat ? Qu'importe, il l'accepterait._

\- _Pour que Dieu te pardonne, tu dois te pardonner à toi-même._

\- _Merci, dit Itachi, s'effondrant silencieusement._

Après ça, Hidan l'avait conduit à l'aéroport et lui avait acheté un billet pour un aller simple en Europe. Malheureusement, être loin de Sasuke ne l'avait empêché d'éloigner ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée de se pardonner quand ses jours et ses nuits étaient peuplés d'images indécentes les mettant en scène. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était d'accepter ses sentiments, d'arrêter de les combattre et de revenir en espérant que son cadet ne les partage pas. C'était la seule solution pour tenter de vivre une nouvelle vie pourtant à l'instant où Sasuke posât les yeux sur lui, il sût que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Son cadet l'aimait aussi viscéralement que lui et ils allaient pécher ensemble.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, il passa un doigt dans l'élastique de son pantalon et tira dans sa direction. Itachi le suivit dans le couloir. Ça le plut de voir Sasuke évoluer naturellement dans cet appartement qu'il avait acheté à distance et meublé avant son arrivée.

Quand son frère dépassa sa chambre, n'ayant pas visiter plus tôt, Itachi le tira jusqu'à lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Sasuke sourit. Il était sincèrement heureux de la tournure des évènements et qui était Itachi pour le priver de ce bonheur.

Ce dernier l'entraina dans sa chambre. Il posa les mains sur les pans de sa veste de blazer aux couleurs de l'école mais s'arrêta avant de l'enlever. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke prit son visage entre ses mains.

* * *

\- Tu peux tout m'enlever.

Sasuke l'embrassa et ce fut le signal pour Itachi qui le déshabilla avec hâte.

Sasuke ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son frère. Itachi ne lui avait pas clairement dit ce qu'il pensait d'eux mais une chose était sûre, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étranger, Itachi était revenu avec l'envie d'être avec lui, même s'il y avait des moments d'hésitation.

Itachi le fit s'asseoir sur le lit puis lui retira son pantalon et son boxer en se mettant entre ses jambes. Sasuke se retint de venir quand la bouche de son aîné embrassa son gland puis quand il se mit à le sucer comme la meilleure friandise du monde. Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant le préliminaire. Il voulait aussi remplir sa bouche du sexe de son aîné. Sasuke mit ses mains dans la tignasse brune et renversa la tête d'Itachi.

Sasuke n'était plus le même qu'il y a un an, la passivité ne l'avait pas réussi l'année dernière. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait plus son frère s'échapper et il ferait tout pour le retenir.

Sasuke ravagea la bouche d'Itachi, tout en l'incita à se remettre debout, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour rendre la caresse buccale. Itachi grogna de satisfaction. Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup fait de fellation depuis qu'il était actif sexuellement mais s'il avait appris une chose, c'était que ses partenaires appréciaient davantage quand il y mettait toute sa volonté, sans réfléchir.

\- Sasuke, je vais venir si tu continues comme ça.

Il se releva, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de pousser Itachi sur le lit et de le chevaucher. Au-dessus de son corps, Sasuke se prépara devant son frère, il s'écartait pour accueillir le sexe d'Itachi. Ce dernier le regardait avec retenue et impatience. Quand Sasuke se sentit près, il s'empala sans ménagement sur son aîné et lui fit l'amour.

\- Fais-toi du bien, c'est comme ça que je prends le mien.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il les conduisit à la jouissance sans autre forme de procès.

XxX

Itachi caressait doucement les cheveux de Sasuke, allongé contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

Le problème, c'était qu'Itachi n'avait aucun plan. Il avait juste laissé les choses arrivées sans penser aux conséquences. Ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère mais quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il n'était plus maître de lui.

\- Je sais que tu aimerais que j'aie une solution pour nous mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Sasuke le rassura en lui disait que ce n'était pas grave pourtant sa voix tremblait légèrement. Ce fut plus que lui, Itachi réfléchit à toute vitesse et chercha la meilleure chose à faire pour Sasuke.

\- Et si tu venais vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de ton année scolaire ?

Sasuke se releva sur un coude, évoquant leurs parents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour papa et maman, je saurais les convaincre.

Itachi prit le visage de Sasuke, l'embrassant.

\- C'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir, je suis désolé.

Il l'était vraiment. Ce n'était pas une vie qu'il lui proposait. Itachi ne savait pas où ils allaient. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, c'était une relation cachée de tous, pas seulement de ses parents. Il lui proposait de retourner dans une bulle, encore plus opaque que celle érigée durant leur adolescence.

Sasuke lui sourit sincèrement et Itachi sut que c'était la seule chose à faire pour eux à cet instant.

**XxX  
**

Itachi se gara devant le lycée et incita Sasuke à descendre pour aller en cours. Naruto, Hinata et Sakura attendaient sur les marches de l'entrée. Sasuke attrapa la poignée de la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se pencha sur le visage de son aîné pour l'embrasser.

\- Passe une bonne journée, dit-il contre ses lèvres en s'écartant.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Itachi.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière et sortit. Il se dirigea vers ses amis pour les saluer.

\- Depuis quand ton frère a teinté sa voiture ? demanda Naruto quand Sasuke arriva près d'eux. J'ai cru que c'était un nouveau qui se prenait déjà pour le Président.

Sasuke embrassa Sakura et Hinata sur la joue tandis qu'il mettait une tape derrière la tête de Naruto.

\- Ma famille est plus riche que le Président.

La sonnerie de l'école annonça le début des cours et Sasuke laissa sa tête vaguer quelques mois auparavant, lors de son changement de domicile.

_Sasuke rentra le samedi matin, avec Itachi, dans la demeure familiale. Il avait, la veille, envoyé un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il restait dormir chez son frère. Elle n'y avait évidemment pas vu d'inconvénient. _

\- _Bonjour les garçons, les salua leur mère, vous venez prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ?_

_Chacun leur tour, ils embrassèrent leur mère puis saluèrent leur père d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place autour de la table où se dressait un copieux petit-déjeuner. Mikoto s'enquit naturellement de leur soirée et comme si de rien était, ils racontèrent une soirée entre frère devant la télévision. _

\- _Tu as fait tes devoirs ? demanda Fugaku._

_Sasuke grinça des dents, se retenant de dire que ses devoirs étaient le cadet de ses soucis et qu'il avait préféré s'envoyer en l'air avec son frère que d'apprendre l'une des théories sexuelles de Freud._

\- _Je les fera__i__ aujourd'hui. _

\- _Jusqu'à maintenant tu les faisais dès le vendredi, lui rappela son père._

\- _Jusqu'à maintenant, reprit Sasuke, mon frère était à l'autre bout du globe. Pardonne-moi de vouloir passer du temps avec lui._

_La main d'Itachi se glissa furtivement contre sa cuisse pour qu'il se taise. Fugaku n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui tienne tête. Sasuke ess__u__ya une remarque sur son manque de respect puis laissa son a__î__né prendre la parole :_

\- _Sasuke devrait venir vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire._

_Sasuke arrêta son café à ses lèvres. Était-ce aussi simple que ça ? Simplement demander la permission ? Il dirigea son regard vers Itachi qui fixait leur père. Il reprit la parole pour avancer ses arguments :_

\- _Ça lui permettrait d'être souvent avec moi et donc ne plus avoir l'impression qu'on ne se voit jamais._

_Argument 1 : Validé d'un regard !_

\- _De plus, l'école est plus près de mon appartement, ça réduit ses temps de trajet. _

_Argument 2 : Validé d'un hochement de tête !_

\- _Pour finir, la terminale n'est pas si loin que ça pour moi, je serais le plus apte à répondre à ses lacunes et l'aider à s'améliorer. Tu n'es jamais à la maison et maman n'était pas du tout dans le même cursus. _

_Argument 3 : Validé verbalement._

\- _Un trimestre d'essai. Si les notes chutent, tu reviens à la maison et tu te déplaceras avec un chauffeur._

_Sasuke acquiesça aussitôt mais ce que disa__it__ son père ne se produirait jamais. Il refusait d'être séparé de son frère surtout pour laisser son père avoir gain de cause sur son chauffeur et sa future prison dorée. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa mère. Il la laissait seule…_

Les trois mois s'étaient écoulés très facilement avec des notes touchant la perfection et les vitres teintés étaient présentes uniquement pour un baiser de plus au milieu de tous mais cacher à leurs yeux.

XxX

Naruto regardait son bulletin de note, dépité. Il réclama des cours avec Itachi mais un joli doigt d'honneur lui répondit.

Pas question que Sasuke partage son frère. Surtout qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas forcément plus aidé que ça. Sasuke s'était juste contenté de faire rapidement ses devoirs en rentrant et de les faire correctement pour passer le plus de temps avec son aîné. Ce dernier prenait quand même le temps de vérifier ses cours. Après, ils vivaient et agissaient comme un couple, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ils préféraient passer du temps ensemble, cuisiner et s'étreindre.

\- Tu pourrais partager quand même, râla Naruto.

\- Révise au lieu de faire les jolis cœurs avec Hinata.

\- Si tu n'obtiens pas des bonnes notes à ton examen final, tu n'auras plus ta bourse pour l'année prochaine, lui rappela Sakura.

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe puis se mit à genoux dans les couloirs de l'école pour demander des cours particuliers pendant les deux semaines de vacances qui débutaient ce soir. Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent avant d'accepter en soupirant. Victorieux, Naruto sauta de joie. S'il ne demandait pas à sa petite copine s'était évidemment parce qu'il préférait faire autre chose que réviser quand il était avec elle.

Tous les trois sortirent de l'école et se dispersèrent sur le chemin, non sans s'être souhaité de bonnes vacances.

Sasuke rentra le premier. Comme à son habitude, il se déchaussa, rangea ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée puis retira son uniforme. Il le troqua contre une tenue décontractée avant de s'installer au salon et commencer ses devoirs. Plus vite il les commencerait, plus vite, il les finirait, pouvant ainsi être complètement avec son frère qui avait pris quelques jours de congé pour être avec lui.

Quand le soleil déclina, il releva la tête de ses exercices terminés. Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait le début de soirée, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils, Itachi devrait déjà être rentré. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres en découvrant la photo de son aîné.

\- _Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite Sasuke._

Sasuke s'enquit de la situation mais Itachi le rassura rapidement, il avait juste un dossier de dernière minute à régler au bureau. Son aîné travaillait dans une filiale de la boîte où il travaillait à l'étranger, il en était le directeur financier. Ce qui créait une certaine tension avec leur père car ce dernier voulait qu'il travaille dans l'entreprise familiale.

\- Je t'attends pour manger ?

\- _Non, tu seras sûrement déjà au lit quand j'arrivera__i__._

Sasuke fit la moue et essaya de le convaincre avec des allusions sexuelles, ce qui fit rire Itachi qui lui promit de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

\- _Sasuke, est-ce que tu peux regarder si j'ai bien laissé mon téléphone personnel à la maison ?_

Itachi avait deux téléphones, un professionnel et un personnel mais il avait, généralement, toujours les deux sur lui. Sasuke fit le tour de l'appartement et le retrouva sur la table de chevet du côté de son aîné. Il lui signala. Itachi lui demanda de regarder s'il avait des messages mais l'écran d'accueil restait vierge de bannière.

\- Tu n'as pas de code, dit Sasuke alors qu'il tapait sur l'écran. Tu n'as pas peur que je découvre des choses ?

Sasuke plaisantait mais il était content de savoir que son aîné lui faisait confiance.

\- _Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu peux regarder si tu veux mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas._

Itachi lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis raccrocha. Sasuke reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet fit un pas en direction de la sortie avant de se retourner et prendre le portable. Il s'assit sur le lit, le passa d'une main à l'autre. Pourquoi il hésitait ? Itachi n'avait pas de code et il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait rien à cacher mais ce qui le faisait douter était la certitude de son aîné à ne pas regarder. Pourquoi lui ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Itachi était pourtant revenu dans sa vie.

S'il le faisait sans rien découvrir, il se sentirait coupable en plus d'avoir trahi la confiance de son aîné et s'il découvrait quelque chose… Cette simple hésitation, le fit agir.

Il alluma l'écran d'accueil et alla dans les messages. Il découvrit un message de son ami Hidan.

_« Tu es revenu ? »_

Le message était lu et sans réponse. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Itachi de ne pas répondre, surtout que le message datait de quelques jours après son retour.

Des messages de sa mère qui demandait si tout se passait bien, Sasuke sourit, il avait eu les mêmes.

La plupart des autres messages étaient de lui.

Il aillait reposer le téléphone quand un prénom inconnu attira son attention : Sakon.  
Le premier message datait de quelques jours avant son retour à la maison, il lui demandait où Itachi était et lui demandait de l'appeler. Sasuke contrôla les appels, il l'avait fait. Puis d'autres message où cette fois Itachi avait répondu.

**_De : Sakon._**

_Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur…On n'aurait jamais dû se marier. Je t'aime mais la situation est trop dure à gérer. _

**_De : Itachi._**

_Je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que le mariage était la meilleure solution._

Sasuke reposa le téléphone calmement et pris la porte, sans penser à récupérer son propre téléphone ou laisser un mot à Itachi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il laissa ses pieds le mener à la seule personne qui ne le jugerait jamais et qui serait toujours là pour lui sans conditions.

XxX

Naruto parlait au téléphone avec Hinata quand l'orage frappa une fois de plus, coupant la communication. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Hinata tenta de le rappeler en même temps qu'on sonnait à la porte de son studio. Il répondit et ouvrit. La voix d'Hinata lui parvint mais il ne l'écouta pas, Sasuke se tenait devant lui, trempé de la tête au pied, les cheveux devant le visage mais Naruto comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hinata, je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

Il n'écouta pas la réponse qu'il savait pertinemment positive et raccrocha.

\- Sasuke…

Son meilleur ami releva le visage et comme si plonger dans ses cobalts fut un déclencheur, des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Naruto resta un instant interdit. Il avait déjà vu son meilleur ami triste, surtout après le départ d'Itachi mais aucune larme n'avait été versée.

\- Rentre, paniqua-t-il en cherchant du regard quelque chose à mettre sur le dos de Sasuke.

Naruto disparu et revint avec une serviette qu'il lui posa sur le dos. Sasuke avait fermé la porte derrière lui mais restait planté sur le seuil.

\- Il est marié.

La voix brisée de Sasuke se répercuta immédiatement dans son cœur, Naruto ramena son meilleur ami contre lui. Il ne savait pas de qui Sasuke parlait mais qu'importe, son meilleur ami était malheureux à cause d'un homme marié et sa priorité était de le réconforter.

Une douche et des affaires propres plus tard, Sasuke était recroquevillé sur le lit de Naruto, les bras autour des genoux ramenés contre son torse.

\- On se dit tout entre amis ? se risqua Naruto.

\- Il lui a dit « je t'aime », moi, il ne m'a pas dit « je t'aime » pas depuis que notre relation s'est transformée. Et il m'a caché qu'il était marié.

Sasuke lui balança ce qui l'avait le plus blessé mais il ne savait pas lequel des deux étaient le pire.

\- Est-ce qu'avant de te dire que c'est un minable et qu'il ne te mérite pas, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? demanda Naruto en se rapprochant de lui sur le lit.

\- Itachi, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto lui demanda de répéter car il n'avait pas entendu. Sasuke le répéta, une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur l'estomac. Il n'osait pas regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux de peur d'y lire le dégout pourtant, seul l'incompréhension s'y trouvait.

\- Quoi ton frère ? il le sait ? tu préfères en parler avec lui ?

Sasuke se mit à rire nerveusement, Naruto était très long à la détente.

\- C'est mon frère qui est marié et qui ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime » depuis que nous couchons ensemble.

Naruto referma la bouche aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouvert.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Sasuke ne fit pas que répéter ses mots, il lui dit toute la vérité :

\- Je suis amoureux de mon grand-frère depuis des années. Nous avons couché ensemble. J'ai perdu mon pucelage avec lui. Il a disparu le lendemain à l'étranger. Depuis qu'il est revenu, nous sommes ensemble. Comme un couple. Caché. Pas comme des frères.

Sasuke pris le temps de faire des phrases courtes et de mettre des temps d'arrêt entre chaque pour bien que Naruto assimile tout. Ce dernier assis sur le lit, se massa les tempes tout en précisant qu'un sale mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es amoureux de ton frère ? Comme je le suis d'Hinata ?

\- Oui.

\- Itachi ? ton grand-frère qui a le même sang ? Le même père et la même mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? Genre des vraies relations sexuelles consenties ?

\- Oui.

\- Il te touche la queue et toi la sienne et vous

\- Oui, oui et oui ! s'énerva Sasuke. Il s'enfonce en moi et me fait l'amour comme si j'étais la seule et unique chose importante à ses yeux et au monde.

Après cet interrogatoire que Sasuke coupât court, un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux puis Naruto se leva brusquement et marcha dans son 20m². Sasuke pouvait sentir le cerveau de Naruto carburer à vitesse grand V. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Sasuke demanda :

\- Est-ce que je te dégoute ?

Naruto s'arrêta net puis se tourna dans sa direction pour plonger son regard dans le sien mais Sasuke ne voyait rien de tout ce qu'il aurait cru.

\- Je comprends, enfin non, se reprit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi tu étais triste avant la rentrée. Le mec que tu aimes se barre à l'autre bout du monde après avoir couché avec toi. Seulement, de tout le mec qui existe, c'est ton frère que tu as choisi.

Naruto s'indigna réellement avant de mesurer son expression et tenter de comprendre :

\- Pourquoi ? Explique moi Sasuke.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question, par une autre :

\- Et si ton attirance pour Hinata était jugée criminelle, tu crois que tu pourrais la réprimander ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et continua :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'être hanté par ces idées, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer à les repousser. Je me suis détesté de ressentir ça pour un membre de ma famille, pour mon frère. Seulement, c'est plus fort que moi… Plus fort que nous…

Sasuke enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je l'aime désespérément et lui est marié à un autre. Et il lui a dit je t'aime. Il était heureux pendant tout ce temps dans les bras d'un autre alors que moi, moi je suis resté là à me morfondre.

Naruto revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je savais que c'était une erreur, je le savais depuis le départ mais j'ai quand même foncé droit dans le mur.

\- Viens là, dit Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est un minable, il ne te mérite pas.

Sasuke émit un petit rire avant de renifler et de se laisser aller contre Naruto.

\- Entre nous…commença Sasuke en relevant son visage, proche de celui de Naruto.

Son meilleur ami jongla de ses lèvres à ses yeux.

\- On pourrait coucher ensemble mais ça ne règlera pas ton problème et ça ne fera que m'en créer. En plus je suis rouillé avec les mecs, je ne suis pas sûr que tu prennes ton pied.

Naruto le regarda avec un grand sourire, c'était sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère même si c'était nul.

\- Aller va te mettre au chaud sous la couette, je vais commander des ramens chez Ichiraku, il livre depuis peu.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, on frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto qui se leva pour ouvrir, Sasuke en profita pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint, Itachi se trouvait au milieu du studio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Sasuke bascula sur un pied pour chercher Naruto du regard qui se cachait derrière Itachi, son ami l'évita superbement.

\- Je te ramène à la maison, dépêches-toi.

\- Non.

Sa réponse négative eut pour effet de faire tiquer son aîné qui se rapprocha de lui pour lui attraper le poignet. Sasuke lui fit lâcher son bras.

\- Tu devrais aller retrouver ton mari, Sakon.

Itachi comprit instantanément que Sasuke avait regardé dans son téléphone. Il fronça des sourcils mais resta ferme en lui demandant de rentrer avec lui, qu'ils en parleraient à la maison. Seulement, Sasuke campa sur sa position.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Naruto à l'écart voulu intervenir car ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire à Sasuke qui devint rouge de colère et commença à s'énerver.

\- Par contre ça…C'était la chose à faire, murmura Naruto quand Itachi ramena Sasuke contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Si Naruto avait encore des doutes sur les frères, ce ne fut plus le cas. Itachi embrassait Sasuke comme si sa vie en dépendait et il le serrait dans ses bras comme s'il allait s'échapper. Sasuke gémit à ce simple baiser et Naruto ressenti une légère frustration à ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir ce son quand il était dans ses bras à lui.

\- J'ai faim, je vais chercher moi-même les nouilles, lança-t-il. Vous en voulez ? Non, pas de réponse, ok, j'y vais.

Naruto s'éclipsa rapidement pour leur laisser de l'intimité et aussi parce que cette situation le mettait quand même mal à l'aise.

Sasuke entendit vaguement la porte se fermer avant qu'Itachi relâche ses lèvres.

\- Rentre avec moi Sasuke et laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer la situation.

Incapable de répondre car le baiser l'avait laissé pantelant, il hocha de la tête et laissa son aîné le guider hors de l'appartement. Dans la voiture, sur la route, Itachi appela Sakon du téléphone connecté à l'habitacle. Au bout de plusieurs tonalités, une voix rieuse répondit :

\- _Bonjour mon futur ex-mari, ou devrai-je dire _

\- Tu es sur haut-parleur, mon petit-frère t'écoute, coupa Itachi.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Itachi ne l'avait pas empêché de dire une chose importante qui aurait pu davantage le contrarier.

\- _Oh… Bonjour Sasuke._

Sans réponse de sa part, Sakon continua :

\- _J'aimerais te dire que ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi mais tu le connais mieux que personne, il est très discret. La seule fois où j'ai entendu ton prénom, il était rempli d'amour. Il t'aime vraiment._

\- S'il m'aimait vraiment il ne se serait pas marié avec toi.

Un soupir discret lui répondit avant que Sakon s'adresse à Itachi pour lui rappeler qu'il avait raison, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Itachi continua de fixer la route sans dire un mot et l'interlocuteur s'adressa de nouveau à Sasuke. Une autre voix, très semblable à celle de Sakon sortit des haut-parleurs, les coupant. Sakon prit le temps de dire avec qui il était au téléphone quand la voix lointaine lui demanda avec qui il parlait. À la mention d'Itachi, la deuxième personne ne cacha pas sa contrariété.

\- _Est-ce qu'on peut passer en appel vision ?_

\- Deux minutes, le fit patienter Itachi.

Itachi sortit son téléphone professionnel et le tendit à Sasuke tout appuyant sur le bouton pour passer en vision. Sasuke hésita à le récupérer mais Itachi le supplia du regard. Quand l'image montra Sakon, il fut surpris de trouver une copie conforme à ses côtés. Les cheveux mi-long blanc, le visage pâle et les lèvres vertes.

\- _Enchanté Sasuke. Tu es aussi beau que ton frère. Je te présente Ukon, mon frère jumeau._

Ukon était moins souriant que Sakon, il ne le salua pas, au lieu de quoi, il attrapa le menton de son jumeau et fondit sur ses lèvres. Devant ses yeux, il vit les frères s'embrasser de la même façon qu'Itachi et lui s'embrassaient. Il y avait un désir explosif, une peur de se faire prendre, l'interdit mélangé à l'excitation de le braver. Un mélange aussi bon que mauvais.

\- _Je ne suis pas que son frère, je suis son amant, précisa Ukon. Et le tien, dit-il en s'adressant à Sasuke directement, c'était juste une couverture. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me doucher et me toucher en attendant que mon jumeau se décide à venir me rejoindre pour me faire du bien._

Sakon s'excusa du bout des lèvres pour se comportement. Il regarda Ukon disparaître avant de reprendre la parole.

\- _Écoute ton frère, Sasuke. Il te dit la vérité. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions silencieuses, sinon n'hésite pas à me rappeler, tu as mon numéro._

Après quoi, il s'excusa mais une affaire importante l'attendait. Le sourire aux lèvres, il leur dit au revoir puis raccrocha.

Sasuke se sentit idiot, tellement bête d'avoir réagi avant même d'avoir demandé des explications à Itachi. Ce dernier crut bon de lui expliquer entièrement l'histoire. Itachi avait trouvé une colocation en partant à l'étranger avec les frères. Un soir en rentrant plus tôt, il les découvrit ensemble. Évidemment, il ne les jugeât pas, ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part. Au lieu de quoi, il devint leur meilleur allié et quand un membre de leur famille les surprit et fit un chantage financier pour garder le secret, Itachi et Sakon se marièrent pour sauver les apparences.

\- Sakon ne voulait pas mettre Ukon dans la confidence. Ça a créé des tensions entre eux, il ne comprenait pas la situation. En plus je suis revenu ici sans vraiment en parler.

\- Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il pour eux ? Leur famille est au courant ? voulu savoir Sasuke.

Dans un sens, il voulait savoir pour lui, pour Itachi, pour eux tout simplement. Sasuke voulait savoir s'ils avaient un futur.

\- Ils ne supportaient plus de se cacher alors ils l'ont dit à leurs parents. Ils ont été rejetés par leur famille. Ils sont seuls.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, tout espoir anéanti. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Qu'ils soient acceptés et que ça donne l'idée à Itachi et lui de faire pareil ? C'était ridicule. Jamais personne ne pourrait accepter leur amour.

\- Ils ne sont pas seuls, ils sont tous les deux…tenta Sasuke, la voix brisée.

Itachi acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

\- Dès que Sakon recevra les papiers du divorce signé que je lui ai renvoyé, ils partiront à l'étranger pour vivre leur amour. Certains pays tolèrent les unions consanguines.

Sasuke releva la tête pour regarder Itachi. Bizarrement, Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé à se renseigner sur ça mais apparemment son aîné si.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé ?

\- On est arrivé, répondit Itachi évitant la question.

Itachi sortit de la voiture et Sasuke le suivit. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement dans un silence pesant. Sasuke se trouvait dans le dos d'Itachi et il avait l'impression que son aîné n'allait jamais oser le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il quand Itachi s'avança dans le couloir.

Ce dernier fit volte-face. Sasuke qui venait de faire un pas, s'arrêta net à un souffle de lui. La main d'Itachi agrippa le t-shirt que Naruto lui avait prêté.

\- Retire-moi ses vêtements. Je t'interdis…

Itachi se tut un instant, comme s'il pesait lui-même ses mots. Comme s'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit d'imposer ses choix.

\- …De porter les habits d'un autre.

Jalousie ? Possessivité ? Qu'importe. Sasuke aimait ce qu'il entendait.

Il entoura la nuque de son aîné de ses bras puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre la bouche d'Itachi.

\- Alors retire les moi.

Itachi glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'arrière des cuisses de Sasuke. Il exerça une petite pression pour l'inciter à plier et il le souleva. Sasuke entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa guider jusque dans leur chambre. Itachi l'allongea sur le lit avant de lui retirer le haut et le bas de Naruto. Il se fondit dans son corps qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir. Sasuke ne fit qu'un avec son aîné, il se perdit entre ses bras et dans sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de si bon alors pourquoi Sasuke avait le cœur lourd et les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Sasuke ? haleta Itachi quand il releva le visage qu'il avait enfoui dans son cou.

Sasuke cacha ses yeux derrière son avant-bras. Il ne voulait pas que son frère voie ses larmes s'écouler. Itachi sortit de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ? Parle-moi.

Itachi s'inquiétait vraiment, Sasuke pouvait l'entendre. Son grand-frère essaya de dégager ses bras, l'embrassa chastement sur tout le corps comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il douloureusement.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal. Ce sentiment dont tout le monde rêvait et idolâtrait était la source de son malheur.

\- Je t'aime Itachi, réitéra-t-il. Et ça me tue.

XxX

Sasuke sur le flan, savourait l'étreinte d'Itachi dans son dos, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

\- Je l'ai dit à Naruto, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand il m'a téléphoné pour me dire que si je ne venais pas rapidement, il serait celui qui te rendrait heureux.

Un fin rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto était le meilleur ami parfait, pour lui. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite.

\- Je pensais que ça me suffirait mais ce n'est pas le cas… Itachi, je veux tout quand il s'agit de nous. Je ne veux plus me cacher, nous cacher. Je veux vivre mon amour pleinement avec toi. Qu'importe ce que je dois sacrifier pour l'obtenir.

Itachi resserra sa prise sur lui.

\- Promets-moi de te laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Sasuke lui promit mais c'était du vent. Que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, Sasuke voudrait toujours la même chose. Aimer son frère au regard de tous quitte à perdre ses parents.

**XxX  
**

Sasuke et Naruto marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école pour en sortir. Sasuke pouvait voir que, depuis ce matin, son meilleur ami se retenait de lui poser un tas de question.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus de toutes les vacances après qu'Itachi vienne le chercher.

À chaque fois, un élève était avec eux ou ils étaient trop entourés. Quand Sasuke estima que les oreilles indiscrètes avaient disparues, il lui ordonna :

\- Pose ta question.

Naruto regarda autour d'eux puis s'approcha plus près de lui, passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé cette histoire ? Tu n'as plus donné signe de vie, je me suis inquiété…

Sasuke se sentit mal d'avoir fait le mot mais il avait besoin d'être uniquement avec son frère, sans personne pouvant éclater sa bulle. Itachi avait réussi à négocier avec son patron une semaine de plus de congé en échange de travailler à distance. Ils étaient partis aussitôt le lendemain avec le premier vol en direction d'une île paradisiaque. À l'écart du monde, au milieu des eaux transparentes et turquoises, ils avaient vécu deux semaines magnifiques mais la réalité les avait frappés avec un message de leurs parents pour la reprise des cours.

Rapidement, Sasuke lui dit où il se trouvait mais Naruto insista alors il se repassa la soirée, tria puis répondit :

\- On est rentré après que tu sois partis.

Naruto le regarda avec une petite moue qui voulait dire « ça je l'avais deviné tout seul » Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après, en rentrant.

\- Il m'a expliqué la situation puis il s'est fait un plaisir de me retirer tes vêtements pour me faire l'amour.

Sasuke dévia le regard dans les cobalts pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt d'avoir taché mon t-shirt favori sinon je vous dénonce.

Naruto tira la tête, dégouté de penser que des tâches douteuses sur le tissu et ça fit sourire Sasuke. Ce qui lui plut davantage, c'est qu'ils soient déjà capables d'en plaisanter.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Naruto. Il est pardonné ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment lui en vouloir, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils ne purent continuer dans parler quand Hinata et Sakura arrivèrent en belle compagnie. Ino et la petite amie d'Ino étaient de la partie. Ils décidèrent de trainer un peu aux arcades avant de se rendre chez Sasuke et Itachi pour réviser. Ino plus âgée d'une année, aida Sakura, l'embrassant à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait un exercice, ce qui était souvent, contrairement à Naruto qui n'avait pas beaucoup de baiser de sa belle car il n'y arrivait pas. Hinata lui en faisait surtout d'encouragement. Sasuke aurait aimé être comme ça avec Itachi.

Itachi passa la porte plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Vous y arriver les jeunes ? demanda-t-il après les avoir salués.

Ils répondirent positivement sauf Naruto qui bouda et replongea dans son exercice. Itachi se glissa contre Sasuke qui frissonna. Son aîné lui demanda à l'oreille si ça allait pour lui. Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête, il regarda les lèvres de son frère qu'il voulait embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec tout le monde à côté même si seul Naruto, face à eux, les regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Aaaah ! cria Naruto attirant l'attention de tous.

Même Sasuke le regarda mais en une fraction de seconde, Itachi lui prit le menton et captura ses lèvres.

\- J'ai réussi, rigola bêtement Naruto.

Sakura lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça juste pour ça, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.

Hinata et Ino acquiescèrent puis se tournèrent avec Sakura vers Sasuke pour avoir un soutien. Ce dernier avait la main devant sa bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis ? lui reprocha Sakura.

\- Mon petit-frère est juste surpris, les rassura Itachi avant de lui embrasser naturellement la tempe.

Itachi se leva leur souhaitant bon courage pour la fin des devoirs puis s'éclipsa dans l'appartement. Les filles se remirent au travail tandis que Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil. Sasuke avait vraiment le meilleur ami parfait.

XxX

Naruto regardait Itachi qui le ramenait en voiture.

Les trois filles les avaient abandonnés deux heures auparavant pour passer une soirée entre filles. Itachi lui avait proposé de manger avec Sasuke et lui. Naruto n'avait évidemment pas refusé. Il avait observé son meilleur ami et son aîné interagir naturellement devant lui, même si la première minute d'adaptation s'était ressentie pour Sasuke. Naruto n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi heureux et si la raison de son bonheur était son grand-frère, qui était-il pour le dénoncer et l'en priver ? Il n'était personne.

Naruto détailla le profil d'Itachi. Ce dernier était beau, c'était indéniable. Il aimait le charisme et le respect qu'il imposait avec sa seule présence.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu rivaliser, ni le rendre heureux, dit-il à voix haute.

Itachi resta concentré sur la route, le visage impassible et Naruto se demanda s'il avait entendu.

\- Avec le temps, tu aurais pu.

Naruto qui avait cessé de le regarder, revint à lui.

\- Si je n'étais jamais revenu, tu aurais réussi, avec le temps.

\- Mais il n'aurait jamais été complètement à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais, lui confirma Itachi en détachant le regard de la route. Il a toujours été à moi et il le sera toujours.

Naruto se laissa aller contre le siège passager, un petit rire résonnant dans l'habitacle. Itachi était tellement sûr de lui. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Naruto était heureux avec Hinata. Il ne savait pas s'il finirait sa vie avec elle mais il le pourrait, même si son premier choix était Sasuke. Tous les autres ne seraient qu'un deuxième choix.

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Itachi se gara dans la rue devant chez lui mais avant de le laisser partir, il le remercia :

\- De ? s'enquit-il, la main sur la poignée de porte.

\- D'être là pour lui et d'accepter. Il avait besoin d'une personne et tu es celle-là.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto le salua d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la voiture. Dans un sens, il était content de savoir que le grand-frère d'Itachi le considérait. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments n'étaient pas sans importance.

XxX

Quand Itachi rentra, il trouva Sasuke dans le lit qu'il partageait, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et ses lunettes devant les yeux. La vue de son cadet avait baissé, tout comme la sienne au fil des années. Dans leur famille, tout le monde portait des lunettes en vieillissant, telle une malédiction.

Sasuke tourna la tête dans sa direction quand il entendit ses pas, il lui sourit puis éteignit l'ordinateur pour n'être qu'à lui. Ça réchauffait le cœur d'Itachi de voir son cadet tout faire pour être entièrement à lui. Il se donnait tellement de mal alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient tout, l'un pour l'autre, depuis leur première rencontre à la maternité. Pourquoi le temps aurait eu raison d'eux ?

Itachi se défit de ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Sasuke. Il se cala sur son ventre et la fine main de son cadet se perdit dans ses cheveux, le caressant tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce moment à deux puis Itachi brisa le silence :

\- Pourquoi Naruto ?

Sasuke arrêta ses caresses quelques secondes avant de reprendre puis le même temps passa avant qu'il réponde :

\- Il te ressemble… d'une certaine façon. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens apaisé et capable de tout.

\- Ne serait-ce pas, plus simple que tu tombes amoureux de lui ?

Sasuke mit sa main sous le menton d'Itachi pour le faire basculer vers lui.

\- Si, ça le serait.

Seulement Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé la facilité, ça l'ennuyait.

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Naruto et lui avaient eu une face ambiguë après avoir couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière « une amitié » pendant plusieurs semaines et il aurait été facile de balayer d'un revers de main cette amitié mais Sasuke n'avait pu s'y résigner. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aimerait Naruto avec le temps mais il n'en tomberait jamais amoureux. Et il refusait de lui faire vivre ça. Le temps avait eu raison d'eux certes, mais pour en faire des véritables amis

\- Mon cœur a décidé de battre uniquement pour toi. Il serait peut-être temps que tu l'acceptes.

Transparent, Itachi l'était quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour son cadet. Ce dernier lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Itachi avait du mal à l'accepter car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était responsable de cet amour. N'avait-il pas trop été présent pour son petit-frère enfant ? N'aurait-il pas plutôt dû le laisser pleurer la nuit ? Refuser qu'il se réfugie dans son lit quand l'orage grondait dehors ? Le laisser tomber et se relever seul ? Est-ce que tous les choix et les décisions qu'il avait pris pour Sasuke avait conduit à ressentir la même chose qu'il ressentait ?

\- Itachi, je pourrais te dire que je t'aime pour ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas avec moi mais ça serait mentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime. Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il aimait son aîné car le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Une phrase que lui disait souvent son père Fugaku. Et Sasuke refusait d'avoir le pouvoir de contrôler cet amour. De le faire disparaître.

Itachi se suréleva avant de se placer dans le dos de Sasuke qui se mit sur le flan. Il l'embrassa au creux de l'oreille créant un chemin jusqu'à son épaule dénudée. Ses mains se perdirent sur son torse et entre ses cuisses. Sasuke gémit sous les caresses. Il savoura chaque mouvement de main sur son membre, chaque doigt dans son corps pour le préparer et chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donna du plaisir.

XxX

Quand la conférence d'un des clients communs de Fugaku et Itachi se termina, ils se rejoignirent, restant plusieurs minutes pour faire bonne figure avant de s'éclipser hors de la salle. D'un même mouvement, ils desserrèrent leur cravate et soupirèrent.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qui n'aime pas ses mondanités, lança Fugaku, un petit rictus aux lèvres qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Effectivement mais ce sont pour les affaires, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

\- Allons retrouver ta mère et ton frère pour déjeuner ensemble, ordonna gentiment le paternel.

Ils retrouvèrent Sasuke et Mikoto dans un restaurant. Les deux avaient passé la matinée ensemble à faire les boutiques en ville et Itachi pouvait voir sur le visage de sa mère mais surtout son frère à quel point ce moment était précieux. Comment Itachi pouvait vouloir priver son cadet de cette chance ? Sasuke pensait le vouloir, il pensait que leur amour pouvait suffire mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait qu'à voir son visage serein et heureux.

Itachi prit place à côté de Sasuke et en face de Fugaku qui s'asseyait à côté de Mikoto. Aussitôt, une main se faufila sous la table pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Vous nous avez manquer, lança Mikoto en embrassant la joue de son mari.

Sasuke regardait fixement Itachi, pensant exactement la même chose et se retenant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- C'était comment ? demanda Sasuke, pour s'occuper la bouche de n'importe quelle façon.

\- Ennuyeux, répondit Itachi pour les mêmes raisons.

Un serveur arriva pour leur présenter le menu du jour et tendre les autres. Ils choisirent rapidement puis le temps que les plats arrivent, Fugaku discuta un peu de la conférence. Le sujet changea quand ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Sasuke, j'ai déjà prévenu la RH pour ton stage de fin d'année et comme ça se passera bien, tu travailleras cet été avec moi pour

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire mon stage à ton entreprise.

Fugaku arrêta sa fourchette devant sa bouche puis la reposa dans un bruit sourd.

Sasuke savait que son père allait lui demander des explications mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que d'ici quelques mois il ne sera plus en ville. Itachi l'avait obligé à réfléchir à sa décision de partir ailleurs pour être complètement avec son aîné, pour vivre son amour sans se cacher. Ils s'étaient donnés jusqu'à son diplôme. Sasuke ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors il profitait au maximum de ses parents mais après il leur dirait adieu. Il s'était fait une raison. Il pouvait vivre sans ses parents mais pas sans son aîné.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire dans la vie, je pense faire une année sabbatique.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Il se moque de moi ? réitéra Fugaku en regardant sa femme.

Ça ne l'était pas vraiment mais c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Itachi et Mikoto tentèrent de tempérer mais ça eu l'effet inverse.

\- C'est ta faute, accusa-t-il Itachi. S'il ne vivait pas avec toi, il n'aurait pas ce genre d'idée.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, mentit Sasuke, énervé.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir mal tourné, dit calmement Itachi en serrant la main de Sasuke sous la table pour lui intimer de se taire. Si Sasuke a besoin d'une année pour trouver sa voie, soit. Il vaut mieux que ton fils soit heureux en trouvant ce qu'il veut plutôt que malheureux dans un travail qui ne lui correspond pas. Non ?

Sasuke regarda sa mère pour offrir du soutien à Itachi mais sans succès, elle préférait ne rien dire pour ne pas contrarier son mari plutôt que de soutenir ses enfants.

Heureusement pour eux, le serveur arriva, demandant s'ils avaient terminé. Ce n'était pas le cas mais Fugaku décida de couper court au repas et personne ne s'y opposa.

\- Rentrons à la maison pour en discuter, ordonna Fugaku en sortant du restaurant.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, contra Itachi. Nous avions prévu de rester en ville le week-end complet avec Sasuke et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Rentrez à la maison avec maman et nous en discuterons la semaine prochaine quand tout le monde sera redescendu et prêt à parler calmement.

Itachi mit sa main dans le dos de Sasuke et l'entraina à sa suite, laissant leurs parents sur le carreau. Quand ils furent assez loin pour ne plus entendre Fugaku pester, Sasuke demanda à son aîné s'il était fou.

\- Oui, fou de toi, se moqua Itachi.

Sasuke qui se rendit très bien compte que son aîné le taquinait, ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de lui mettre une petite tape sur le torse.

\- Sérieusement Itachi… Il n'y a que toi pour te dresser contre notre père ainsi.

Itachi s'arrêta et l'accula dans un coin reculer dans la rue. Sasuke se demanda s'ils allaient vraiment faire quelque chose d'indécent en pleine rue mais son aîné resta à une distance respectable. Il voulait juste les mettre à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- J'étais sérieux Sasuke. À la fin de ce week-end, il sera temps que tu sois sûr de ce que tu souhaites.

\- Je le sais depuis le début, lui avoua Sasuke. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux toujours une vie à tes côtés même si ça signifie

\- Ne plus jamais revoir maman ? Et papa ? le coupa Itachi. Après l'après-midi que tu as vécu à ses côtés, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu n'auras plus jamais ça ?

Sasuke tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Itachi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux savourant la caresse. Comme si ça pouvait être la dernière fois qu'ils se touchent.

\- Je t'aime Itachi et même si ça me fera mal de dire au revoir à papa et maman, ça ira. Ça ira parce que tu seras là. À mes côtés. Tout le monde doit dire au revoir à ses parents, dans des circonstances plus noires certes, je prends juste un peu d'avance.

Itachi entoura son poignet de sa main, caressant l'intérieur de son pouce.

\- Justement Sasuke, cette décision, celle de partir là où nous pourrons vivre pleinement notre amour… Elle t'oblige à tirer un trait sur ta famille.

\- C'est aussi la tienne, lui rappela Sasuke.

Sasuke pensait que ses mots allaient résonner dans son frère mais il n'entendit rien. Il ne vit rien. Comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'Itachi avait tiré un trait sur leurs parents. Sasuke eut la confirmation quand son aîné ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre :

\- Je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai que toi.

Ce fut instantané, Sasuke fut frappé par la résignation et la tristesse de son aîné. Itachi avait déjà fait son deuil de la famille qu'ils étaient tous et Sasuke se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son cas. Lui, n'avait pas disparu pendant un an, loin de tous.

\- Sasuke, s'il te faut plus de temps pour réfléchir, je pense que tu devrais accepter la proposition de papa.

\- Non, je

Itachi le coupa d'un baiser et Sasuke se surprit lui-même de le repousser pour regarder autour de lui si quelqu'un les avait vu.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il au dos de son aîné.

\- Ce n'est rien, rentrons à l'hôtel, lança Itachi, déjà en marche.

Sasuke regarda sa main qu'il avait posé sur le torse d'Itachi pour couper le contact de leurs lèvres et il la maudit.

Itachi marchait dans les rues en direction de l'hôtel, son cadet dans son dos, qui le suivait comme autrefois. Seulement, il pouvait voir par-dessus son épaule qu'il était à l'arrière uniquement par honte. Sasuke fixait le sol, la tête entre les épaules.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur, Sasuke glissa sa main dans la sienne et Itachi la garda jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Il ne voulait pas rejeter son cadet comme il avait été rejeté dans la rue pourtant Sasuke s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, le prenant comme tel. Itachi revint sur ses pas, prit le visage triste de son cadet entre ses mains et le releva pour qu'ils se regardent.

\- Quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. S'il faut que je redevienne ton grand-frère, je le ferai.

Évidemment qu'il le ferait, même si ça le tuait à petit feu. Seulement Itachi préférait ça que de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec Sasuke.

Itachi reparti en direction de la chambre, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer. Sasuke le rejoignit, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, à l'entrée.

\- J'ai tellement espéré que tu ne sois plus mon frère, je ne passerai pas à côté de cette chance. Pas alors que je suis aussi proche de mon souhait le plus cher.

Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Itachi, à l'endroit même où l'une d'elles se trouvait plus tôt pour le repousser. Il s'agrippa au t-shirt puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Itachi recula légèrement le visage.

\- Ne me rejette pas Itachi.

Sasuke tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser et cette fois-ci Itachi se jeta dans le baiser. Il s'agrippa furieusement aux cheveux de son cadet, lui faisant presque mal. Un gémissement résonna dans leur bouche. Sasuke s'accrocha à sa nuque, enfonçant ses ongles.

Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur fit réagir Itachi qui, toujours sur les lèvres de Sasuke, entraîna ce dernier à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Il referma d'un léger coup de pied avant de les précipités sur le lit. D'un même mouvement, ils faufilèrent une main dans le pantalon de l'autre.

\- Ce que nous avons, je ne veux jamais le perdre, lui avoua Sasuke quand il reprit son souffle.

\- Moi, non plus, répondit Itachi en relevant le visage pour regarder celui de son cadet.

Itachi ne put l'admirer longtemps car il se fit happer par son père. Il eut juste le temps de voir la porte de leur chambre grande ouverte avant de recevoir le premier coup à la figure. Itachi n'avait pas fermé correctement…

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Itachi disparut de son champ de vision, le remplaçant par son père puis la voix de sa mère arriva à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle le regardait, horrifiée, ses mains devant la bouche. Sasuke détourna le regard de sa mère pour voir son père frapper, encore et encore, Itachi. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes mais Sasuke réagit.

Il se jeta sur le bras de son père, brandit en l'air, prêt à mettre un autre coup. Grosse erreur, Fugaku tenta de le faire lâcher et il se prit le poing sur la pommette puis la colère de son père fut redirigée vers sa personne. Il reçut un coup, un deuxième mais le troisième n'arriva jamais.

Le reste fut un peu flou. Sa mère se mit à hurler contre Itachi. Elle lui demandait d'arrêter avant de tuer leur père, rien ne s'arrêta avant l'arrivé des vigiles de l'hôtel puis la chambre fut envahi de policier et de secouriste. Sa mère disparue sans un regard pour lui aux côtés de leur père sur un brancard tandis qu'Itachi se fit traîner par des policiers, menotté.

\- Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un qui peut venir vous récupérer ? lui demanda une voix.

\- Non, je n'ai plus personne.

Sasuke s'entendit à peine prononcer ses mots car ils résonnaient davantage dans son crâne. En quelques minutes toute sa vie venait de voler en éclat, il venait de tout perdre et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour récupérer une partie.

XxX

Naruto tendit à Sasuke une assiette de légumes un peu brulés. Il s'excusa, il n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner, se contentant de nouilles instantanées.

\- Il faut que tu manges Sasuke. Tu maigris as vu d'œil.

Sasuke prit sa fourchette et joua, sans le vouloir, avec les aliments dans son assiette. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas hésité à l'héberger chez lui quand il l'avait appelé de la voiture d'Hidan.

_La porte du commissariat s'ouvrit sur Hidan, un ami d'Itachi, apprenti prêtre. Sasuke n'avait pas eu le droit de voir son frère mais ce dernier avait eu droit à un appel et il avait contacté Hidan pour venir le chercher. _

_Le prêtre lui dit bonjour, salua les policiers avant de signer une décharge et récupérer Sasuke._

\- _Tu viendras dormir à la maison jusqu'à qu'on trouve une meilleure solution._

\- _Non. Je dormirai chez Naruto._

\- _Un ami ? _

\- _Mon meilleur ami, il sait pour mon frère et moi. Il m'accueillera sans problème._

_Sasuke n'avait rien contre Hidan mais il était un apprenti prêtre et cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Être sous le regard de cet homme de Dieu ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il était celui ayant conduit son aîné à l'aéroport pour l'éloigner de lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi Hidan avait pris la peine de venir le chercher._

\- _Je ne cautionne pas mais Itachi est mon ami avant tout, même avant ses choix. _

\- _Nous n'avons pas choisi d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, contra-t-il._

_Sasuke n'avait pas à se justifier, ni à défendre ses actes mais il se sentait obligé de le faire._

\- _Quand Itachi est revenu en ville, il a fait un choix. Celui de prendre le risque que ce jour vous éclate à la figure. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour vous, pour toi mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Quant à toi…_

_Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à être visé, surement parce que son aîné était toujours celui qui supportait tout. Celui qu'on pointait du doigt en premier. _

\- _Toi, tu l'as laissé revenir dans ton cœur et surtout dans ton lit. Tu avais le choix de refuser, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es aussi responsable que lui de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas seulement passager dans la voiture, tu avais les mains sur le volant avec Itachi, pour foncer droit dans le mur._

_Malheureusement, Hidan n'était pas dans le faux mais ce n'était pas Frédéric Beigbeder qui disait que l'amour était une catastrophe magnifique savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même. _

_Sasuke n'avait pas seulement foncé dans ce mur, il l'avait bâti de ses propres mains._

\- _Je l'aime et je ne pourr__ai__ jamais arrêter, peu importe ce qu'il se dressera devant nous._

\- _Alors tu prendras un mur à chaque fois. _

Sasuke lâcha sa fourchette et se mit le visage entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et Naruto arrêta de manger pour le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant.

Sasuke était perdu. Ses mots, dits à Hidan, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête seulement plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait si tout cela en valait la peine. S'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû leur faire du mal en refusant d'être ensemble, au moins ils seraient encore l'un avec l'autre, même si c'était en tant que frères.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas tomber amoureux de toi ?

Naruto se crispa, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es cruel Uchiha mais j'ai compris.

Sasuke ne voulait pas être cruel mais il était soulagé que son meilleur ami comprenne ses mots.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré, ça aurait été plus facile ainsi.

XxX

Mikoto laissa un agent la fouiller avant de rentrer dans le parloir où Itachi attendait. Son fils était interné jusqu'au procès qui devait se tenir dans les prochains jours.

Au moment où elle s'approcha de la table qui les séparait, Itachi se leva et sans pouvoir contrôler sa colère, elle le gifla. Elle n'eut aucune pitié pour son visage défiguré par Fugaku.

Itachi encaissa, comme il avait toujours encaissé. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il tenait son stoïcisme de Fugaku mais elle avait compris, après ce qu'elle avait découvert, que ce n'était pas le cas. Son fils avait juste mis des barrières avec eux parce qu'il déposait les armes avec son cadet.

Quand son mari avait décidé de revenir sur leurs pas pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec leurs enfants, ils ne s'attendaient pas, à la sortie de l'ascenseur de les voir s'embrasser et rentrer dans la chambre. Ils s'attendaient encore moins à les trouver sur le lit en train de se toucher intimement, comme le faisait des amants et non des frères de sang.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Ton petit-frère.

Itachi se rassit, baissa la tête à peine une seconde avant de la relever, les yeux droits dans ceux de Mikoto.

\- À la maternité, quand je l'ai mis dans tes bras et que je t'ai dit que c'était ton rôle de veiller sur lui… ça ne voulait pas dire…

Mikoto s'arrêta, une boule dans la gorge incapable de dire les choses. Elle ne voulait pas les rendre réelles et pourtant, elles l'étaient. Ses enfants…

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle quand elle se reprit. Quand ça a commencé ?

Itachi resta silencieux et se fut pire. Elle voulait savoir à quel âge exactement ça avait commencé.

\- La veille de mon départ.

Mikoto se doutait qu'une chose s'était passée pour que son aîné disparaisse du jour au lendemain mais elle aurait parié sur son mari. Elle avait tenté de savoir mais Fugaku ne disait rien et les peu de fois où Mikoto avait eu Itachi au téléphone, il n'avait lâché aucune information.

\- Ce que je ressens pour lui date de mon adolescence.

Le dégouté qu'elle avait essayé de cacher depuis son arrivé resurgit d'un seul coup.

\- Il n'était qu'un enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu.

\- Et je devrais te remercier pour ça ?!

Mikoto se leva, prenant la direction de la sortie avant de se raviser, elle avait encore des choses à lui dire.

\- Je ne ferai rien pour que tu sortes d'ici, bien au contraire. Tu n'as pas seulement mis ton père dans le coma, tu l'as tué.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Il a succombé à ses blessures. Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie et je ne te laisserai jamais retrouver le tien.

Mikoto s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

\- Je veillerai à ce que tu restes enfermé entre ses quatre murs et si pour cela je dois dire à qui veut bien l'entendre la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé, je le ferai. Tu le supporteras peut-être, le regard des autres, précisa-t-elle, mais demande-toi si ton petit frère, insista-t-elle, le pourra.

Sans un autre mot, ni regard, elle tourna les talons et sortit. Elle venait de mettre une croix sur son premier fils. Celui qu'elle avait tant désiré et aimé. Qui avait fait sa fierté et en qui elle avait placé toute confiance en lui confiant son deuxième enfant.

Sans surprise, car les visites venaient d'être autorisées, Sasuke se tenait avec Naruto devant un agent qui notait leur information de leur pièce d'identité.

\- Madame Uchiha, salua Naruto, faisant relever la tête de Sasuke.

\- Mam

\- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi, le coupa-t-elle.

Contrairement à Itachi, Sasuke baissa les yeux devant elle. Il se sentait coupable mais ça ne changeait rien. Le mal était fait.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as voulu ? chercha-t-elle à savoir avant d'en dire plus.

\- Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Si Itachi avait brisé une partie de son cœur, Sasuke venait de le faire avec l'autre. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait raté quelque chose dans leur éducation ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas assez occupée d'eux, séparément ?

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel rêve vous étiez mais c'est la réalité maintenant et dans la réalité, ce genre de chose est contre nature. Toi et ton frère, vous m'avez déçue.

Son petit dernier tenta de parler de Fugaku et elle comprit que personne ne lui avait parlé des derniers évènements. Mikoto n'aurait pas dû être surprise elle avait interdit les visites. Elle n'allait pas le faire, elle laissait cette tâche à Itachi. Il était le responsable.

\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais vous retrouver. Je ne peux pas le tolérer. La mère que je suis ne comprend pas mais la femme… Sasuke, si tu as appris à aimer avec ton frère, tu vas apprendre la douleur de le perdre avec moi. Comme j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Elle disparut, laissant Sasuke dans l'incompréhension, avant de faire une croix sur son dernier enfant.

XxX

Sasuke rentra dans la salle qui servait de parloir. Itachi, marqué par les poings de son père se tenait sur une chaise, attendant. Il releva le visage vers lui quand il s'avança. Il tendit la main vers les blessures mais se ravisa très rapidement quand Itachi grimaça de douleur.

\- J'ai croisé mam

Sasuke se tut avant de reprendre :

\- Mikoto.

\- Il est mort, balança Itachi comme une bombe.

Fronçant des sourcils, Sasuke mit quelques secondes à comprendre et assimiler la nouvelle. S'il n'avait pas compris les derniers mots de sa mère, ce n'était plus le cas. Fugaku, leur père était mort. Sasuke savait qu'il était dans un état critique mais l'hôpital l'avait interdit de le voir, sûrement une directive de sa mère.

\- C'était de la légitime défense, je témoignerai et

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas, le coupa Itachi qui mit ses mains sur la table, paume vers le ciel. Quand je l'ai vu te frapper Sasuke, j'ai disjoncté. J'ai eu envie de le tuer. Et si on ne m'avait pas arrêté, je m'en serais peut-être pris à maman.

Sasuke tenta de le faire taire car ce n'était pas arrivé, ce n'était qu'une supposition.

\- Je l'ai frappé et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que tout était sa faute. De leur faute.

\- Quelle faute ? demanda Sasuke en lui prenant les mains pour l'empêcher de revivre la scène.

Itachi le regarda, déplaçant ses mains jusqu'à son visage.

\- C'est leur faute si nous sommes frères.

Sasuke retint son souffle. Itachi souffrait de leur lien mais il n'avait jamais mesuré jusqu'à quel point. Sauf aujourd'hui, avec cet aveu. Pour lui, son aîné avait été capable de battre à mort leur père et aurait pu tuer leur mère. Sasuke en prenait pleinement conscience en plongeant dans les onyx perçants et débordant de vérité, pourtant, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Itachi ne fit qu'exploser son baromètre. Souvent, il se demandait ce que penseraient les gens en sachant pour son inceste, on le traiterait de malade à coup sûr et Sasuke ne ferait que confirmer cette hypothèse. Il était fou. Fou d'Itachi.

XxX

**_Tribunal_**

\- Accusé, levez-vous, ordonna le juge. Que plaidez-vous pour homicide involontaire ?

Itachi qui était debout aux côtés d'un avocat recommandé par Hidan, regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Naruto se tenait assis près de Sasuke et il sut que son cadet ne serait pas tout seul, quoi qu'il se passerait à l'avenir. Il le laissait à quelqu'un qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Sa mère se tenait du côté de la défense, à l'avant. Elle voulait être aux premières loges.

\- Je plaide coupable.

Son frère se leva dans son dos et lui hurla de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire mais c'était trop tard.

Le juge tapa de son marteau pour le faire taire tandis qu'il clôturait l'audience aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Mikoto souriait à travers ses larmes. Itachi le savait depuis le début, sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait pour soutenir ses enfants, se contentant de suivre son mari, plus important qu'eux, et ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

\- Je laisse une minute à la famille pour dire au revoir, leur accorda le juge.

Sasuke couru presque jusqu'à lui tandis que Mikoto les regarda se déchirer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke anéanti.

\- Parce que tu m'es trop précieux pour que je gâche ta vie, une seconde de plus.

Il voulut protester mais il en fut incapable quand Itachi lui dit la seule chose qui pouvait le laisser sans voix :

\- Je t'aime Sasuke et je t'aimerai toujours.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait.

Itachi fut menotté et amené hors de la salle mais avant il s'adressa à Naruto, lui demandant de veiller sur lui. Naruto lui promit.

Quand la grande porte en bois se referma sur Itachi, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le banc, les jambes flageolantes. Le bruit des talons de sa mère claquant sur le parquet lui parvint, de moins en moins fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ?

Sasuke n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse mais Naruto lui répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre sans lui. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que vous vous retrouviez.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir quand il demanda à son meilleur ami ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es en présence d'un futur avocat. Le meilleur de tous les temps. Je vais vite avoir mon diplôme et je réduirais la peine de ton frère. Je le ferai sortir pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes avant de tendre sa main, son petit doigt en l'air.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Naruto prit son petit doigt avec le sien, scellant une promesse qui mettrait plusieurs années à être réalisée.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure:**_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai transformé le TS en OS et je publierai un autre OS pour le jour de l'an ( un NaruSasu )_

_Vous vous rendrez vite compte que j'ai vais enchainer les OS jusqu'à Avril pour clôturer mes 52histoires pour mettre en place le P52 à mon retour du Japon et ainsi tirer ma révérence sur ce site. Je donnerais plus d'explication dans les prochains OS._

_Joyeux Noel._


End file.
